


WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020. Куклокосплей

by foxwithpretzel, Nefer_Ra, Wisedo, WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020



Category: Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Action figure photography, Gen, Photography, doll photography
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxwithpretzel/pseuds/foxwithpretzel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefer_Ra/pseuds/Nefer_Ra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020/pseuds/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Kudos: 8





	WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020. Куклокосплей

  
**Название:** Общество по защите прав дианог  
**Крафтер:** [Wisedo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo)  
**Фотограф:** [foxwithpretzel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxwithpretzel)  
**Сделано для:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020  
**Форма:** хендмейд, куклокосплей  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** дианога, Дарт Плэгас (Хего Дамаск), Дарт Сидиус (Шив Палпатин)  
**Категория:** джен  
**Жанр:** трудовыебудни  
**Количество:** 1 дианога, 13 фотографий  
**Размер:** высота дианоги 13 см  
**В фотосете снимались:** экшен-фигурки Darth Plagueis (Hego Damask) The Black Series 3.75" #18 и Palpatine (Darth Sidous) (The Phantom Menace) The Vintage Collection #79, PUTITTO — Cat, дианога и диорама производства автора, аксессуары формата 1/18  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Примечание:** При съёмках этого фотосета ни одна дианога (а также ни одна кошка и ни одна мышка) не пострадала.  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020 - "Общество по защите прав дианог"

  
  
Читать дальше   
[ ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/9/9/3499228/86596239.jpg)  
[ ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/9/9/3499228/86596223.jpg)  
[ ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/9/9/3499228/86596226.jpg)  
[ ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/9/9/3499228/86596227.jpg)  
[ ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/9/9/3499228/86596228.jpg)  
[ ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/9/9/3499228/86596229.jpg)  
[ ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/9/9/3499228/86596231.jpg)  
[ ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/9/9/3499228/86596232.jpg)  
[ ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/9/9/3499228/86596233.jpg)  
[ ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/9/9/3499228/86596234.jpg)  
[ ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/9/9/3499228/86596236.jpg)  
[ ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/9/9/3499228/86596238.jpg)

  
  
**Название:** Бедный Хего  
 **Крафтер:** [Wisedo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo)  
 **Фотограф:** [foxwithpretzel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxwithpretzel)  
 **Сделано для:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020  
 **Форма:** хендмейд, куклокосплей  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Дарт Сидиус (Император Палпатин), череп Дарта Плэгаса (Хего Дамаска)  
 **Категория:** всё сложно  
 **Жанр:** драма  
 **Количество:** 1 череп, 13 фотографий  
 **Размер и вес:** окружность 103 мм, 27 гр  
 **В фотосете снимались:** экшен-фигурка Hot Toys Emperor Palpatine, череп производства автора, копия книги ситхов формата 1/6  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Примечание:** «Здесь были эти губы, которые я целовал сам не знаю сколько раз» (У. Шекспир).  
 **Для голосования:** #. WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020 - "Бедный Хего" 

  
  
Читать дальше   
[ ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/9/9/3499228/86593745.jpg)  
[ ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/9/9/3499228/86593747.jpg)  
[ ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/9/9/3499228/86593748.jpg)  
[ ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/9/9/3499228/86593749.jpg)  
[ ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/9/9/3499228/86593750.jpg)  
[ ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/9/9/3499228/86593752.jpg)  
[ ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/9/9/3499228/86593753.jpg)  
[ ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/9/9/3499228/86593754.jpg)  
[ ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/9/9/3499228/86593755.jpg)  
[ ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/9/9/3499228/86593756.jpg)  
[ ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/9/9/3499228/86593761.jpg)  
[ ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/9/9/3499228/86593762.jpg)

  
  
**Название:** Согласно инструкции  
 **Авторы:** [Nefer_Ra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefer_Ra), [Wisedo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo)  
 **Сделано для:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020  
 **Форма:** куклокосплей  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Император Палпатин (Дарт Сидиус)  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Количество:** 6 фотографий  
 **В фотосете снимались:** экшен-фигурка Hot Toys Emperor Palpatine, копия «Книги ситхов» формата 1/6, стекляшки в роли кайберов  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Краткое содержание:** Палпатин выбирает кайберы, сверяясь с записками Дарта Плэгаса.  
 **Для голосования:** #. WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020 - "Согласно инструкции" 

  
  
Читать дальше   
[ ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/9/9/3499228/86657382.jpg)  
[ ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/9/9/3499228/86657383.jpg)  
[](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/9/9/3499228/86657238.jpg)  
  
[ ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/9/9/3499228/86657386.jpg)


End file.
